Normal?
by Yufi867
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel have a normal day....or so they both predicted.


Dim light peeked into the cold room. Ciel could hear his room curtains open. "Young master....it's time to wake up..." Sebastian turned to the tired boy. Ciel groaned and buried his face in the white soft pillow upon the young boy's large bed. "Five more minute..." Ciel muttered into the pillow.

"I'm sorry young master but you have studies today..." Sebastian frowned walking to the small perfect body. Sebastian stared down at the boy with a grin. Ciel threw his pillow at Sebastian and sat up. Sebastian caught the pillow and set it down. "My my...young master that isn't very pleasant." Sebastian sighed walking to the tired 12 year old. Ciel shrugged and watched Sebastian's movements. Sebastian pulled out a red and black outfit from his lord's closet and walked back to him. Ciel rubbed his eyes as Sebastian began to unbutton the night shirt of his young master's. Sebastian's ruby red eyes wandered Ciel's bare chest, pleased.

Ciel glared at Sebastian a bit waiting for him to hurry up. Sebastian took his time and placed the outfit on his now awaken master. "Neh...Sebastian bring me something sweet to my studies room after this..." Ciel muttered as Sebastian tied the Eyepatch on to Ciel. Sebastian stood up and bowed "Yes, my lord..." Sebastian turned for the door and opened it. Ciel watched Sebastian curiously. Sebastian grinned a bit knowing that his young master had been watching him.

Ciel pushed himself up and walked off into his studies room. A neat stack of papers where arranged on Ciel's desk. Moments pass and Ciel was staring at the papers reading them over. Sebastian walked into the room with a silver tray. Ciel watched Sebastian place the silver tray down on the side of his desk and sighed. Ciel had wished today was interesting, but then again everyday to him was extremely boring. All of it was the same. Sebastian cut a peice of chocolate cake showered in carvings of chocolate out and set it on a small plate with flowers decorated on the side. Sebastian set it down in front of his young master with a small fork.

Sebastian eyed his master as he took a small bit from the fluffy heavenly tasting cake. Sebastian poured a cup of red tea and set it down also. Ciel sipped the tea silently and looked at Sebastian tilting his head a bit. Ciel went for another bit from his cake but the chocolate frost smeared on his bottom lip as he did. Sebastian sighed and smiled "You've made a mess..." Sebastian felt for a napkin. None. Sebastian smirked and leaned in lifting up Ciel's chin so that they where face to face. "S-Sebastian!" Ciel glared at Sebastian. Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Sebastian licked the bottom of his young master's lip gently making sure that all of the frosting was gone. Ciel flustered a deep red and tried to turn away from his demon butler. Sebastian kept his grip on Ciel's chin and tilted his head. "Young master...are you blushing?" Sebastian smirked. Ciel growled a bit from Sebastian's games. Some how Ciel was pleased by it though. "No of course not..." Ciel tried to keep a straight face. Sebastian appeared behind Ciel pushing him on the desk. Ciel looked at his butler helpless. "Sebastian!!" Ciel yelled. Sebastian couldn't help but smile "Now Young master....you aren't afraid are you?" Sebastian spoke into Ciel's peirced ear in pleasure. Ciel grinned and shook his head. Finally Ciel had given up, he let Sebastian win. Ciel purred as Sebastian leaned his head down to his young lord's neck slowly licking it.

Ciel moaned in pleasure as Sebastian nipped at Ciel's soft pale neck. Ciel placed his hand on his butlers chest leaning back further. Sebastian began to untie Ciel's bow that was wrapped ever so perfectly around the collar of his white shirt. Sebastian threw it aside along with Ciel's jacket and shirt. All left remaining was his shoes and shorts. Sebastian carefully removed them also pushing them to the side. Ciel stared at the silver tray that was placed along side of his body as if this was already planned out by his evil butler.

Sebastian stared down at Ciel's perfect heavenly body and grinned. Ciel blushed and shivered as Sebastian's gloved hands rubbed against his chest. Ciel reached for Sebastian's clothing and began to remove it. Sebastian chuckled a bit and wraped his hands on Ciel's shoulders.

Ciel squeaked a bit as Sebastian kissed down Ciel's small chest. Ciel finally removed Sebastian's jacket and shirt. Sebastian pulled a hand from Ciel's shoulder and removed his own pants. Sebastian carefully kicked his pants off to the side and refocused on his young master whom still laid out on the desk. Sebastian felt himself harden as Ciel pulled Sebastian even closer. Sebastian licked and nipped at Ciel's body. Ciel gasped in pleasure as Sebastian licked the top of Ciel's tender nipples.

Sebastian continued to head lower and lower. Ciel placed his hands on Sebastian's shoulders and grinned. Sebastian pulled over his white cotton gloves showing off his black nail polish perfectly done on each finger nail. Sebastian grasped his warm hand around Ciel's hardened member slowly rubbing the tip of it with his thumb. Ciel bucked his hips and let out a moan. Sebastian grinned and licked the tip carefully. Ciel's back arched a bit as Sebastian warm mouth began to take in Ciel's member. Sebastian sucked on it lovingly bobbing his head up and down humming. "Sebastian!" Ciel moaned helplessly digging his finger nails into his butler's shoulder. Sebastian continued on tasting his young lord's sweet tender body. Ciel came into Sebastian's mouth with a gasp. Sebastian happily took in the pre-cum Ciel had given up. Sebastian lifted his head and looked at Ciel. Ciel's curious eyes gleamed wonder what Sebastian was planning on doing next. Sebastian pulled himself up so that he could meet with Ciel face to face. Ciel looked into his butler's eyes and grinned. Sebastian kissed Ciel softly while his hands became to spread Ciel's legs. Ciel shivered at breeze he got when Sebastian had done that. "Are you ready Young master?" Sebastian purred into Ciel's small ear. Ciel nodded "Yes now do it...that's an order..." Ciel spoke in a demanding tone. Sebastian nodded and began to enter Ciel's small enterance slowly. Ciel groaned in pain. Sebastian continued on still pushing himself into his young lord's warm body.

Ciel bucked his hips again, but Sebastian held Ciel down with his hands. Sebastian's bare hands grasped Ciel's tiny waist making sure that he wouldn't move anymore. Ciel growled a bit at Sebastian. Sebastian smirked "Now now Young Master you asked for this. Sebastian began to pulled his member out. Ciel nodded and bit his lip "I know.." Ciel whispered. Sebastian pushed himself in again, but deeper. Ciel gasped and looked at the ceiling. Sebastian began to thrust in and out of Ciel slowly. Ciel slapped his hand over his own mouth moaning in pleasure. Sebastian heard Ciel's muffled moan and grinned in pleasure. Ciel slide his hand from the top of his mouth and laid it out on the desk again. "Sebastian...faster..." Ciel panted a bit already excited. Sebastian nodded "Yes my lord...." Sebastian began to thrust in and out of Ciel faster and harder. Ciel moaned and threw his head back already trapped in pure bliss. Sebastian groaned a bit in pleasure also as he continued to thrust. Ciel noticed the desk begining to shake, but he didn't care. "Sebastian!" Ciel moaned biting down on his lip. Sebastian felt himself about to reach his climax. One more thrust would do it for him. Sebastian thrust once more and came inside of his young master. Ciel laid there looking at the ceiling panting. Sebastian watched his lord's stomach rise and lower. Sebastian smirked and pulled himself out.

Sebastian quickly dressed himself and Ciel before any of the other servants came rushing in wondering what Ciel was saying. Sebastian sat his lord down and bowed.

"Thank you Sebastian..." Ciel smirked a bit looking back the the papers which where now spread out on his desk. Sebastian smiled and nodded "Of course..." Sebastian lifted up the tray and walked out. Ciel dragged his red tea which was on the edge of the desk over to him and sipped it.

Ciel was now satisfied knowing that today wasn't so normal after all.


End file.
